


By The Sound of a Drum - Lashton

by DeanAndHisBeautyQueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Birth, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnant Ashton Irwin, Written years ago, labor, lashton being married and cute, lol pls no judge my old writing style, way back in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAndHisBeautyQueen/pseuds/DeanAndHisBeautyQueen
Summary: This is a one shot that I wrote on my Wattpad account way back in 2014 - I am trying to transfer the stuff I wrote on there to here lol but most of my writings are a bit cringey so we’ll see how this one goes! (ALSO I AM TAKING NEW ONE SHOT REQUESTS - it can be any fandom or people ya like)ANYWAYThis one shot is about Lashton - Luke and Ashton are married and are about to have a baby! There good friends Michael and Calum decides that they would like to take Luke out for a bit of fun before the babe is here and while he is out Ashton goes into labor!To find out more of the story-line you must read it lol I hope y’all enjoy
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 14





	By The Sound of a Drum - Lashton

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all pls ignore all the possible writing mistakes that my past self could have made! Okae bai xx

[Ashton's P.O.V] 

"Hey Ash?" Luke, Ashton's husband said walking out into the living room where Ashton was sitting at. 

He was sitting in on a bean bag chair, rubbing his nine months pregnant belly, watching and giggling at his little baby's feet poking against his skin. 

"Yea?" Ashton said looking up to Luke. 

"Calum and Michael want to take me out to the bar tonight, said something about having one more night of partying before the baby comes" Luke said shrugging. 

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Ashton said smiling, wiggling himself trying to get out of the bean bag. 

Luke leans down and grabs Ashton's hands to pull him up. 

"Are you gonna be ok staying here?" Luke said moving his hands to the large belly in front of him. 

"Oh yea, we'll be fine" Ashton said smiling and putting his hands over Luke's on his stomach.

"Hmm, I love you" Luke smiled back.

"I love you too" Ashton said as Luke leaned in and pecked his lips. 

"Ding, Dong!" Michael's voice called from the other side of the front door. 

"Open up!" Calum yelled repeatedly knocking on the door.

The married couple chuckled at their friends. 

Luke went over and opened the door and Calum and Michael tackled him into a hug. 

"Careful!" Ashton said as the other three boys laughed. 

"Oh he's fine" Calum said standing up, helping Luke up. 

"How ya doing Ash?" Michael said coming over and hugging Ashton. 

"Good, though I feel like I'm about to pop" Ashton said putting one hand on his back and the other on his belly. 

"I can't wait to see you little niecey" Michael said leaning down and talking to the belly. 

"You think it's gonna be a girl?" Luke asked. 

"Me and Michael bet on the gender, I think it's a boy," Calum said. 

"And I think it's a girl" Michael said.

Ashton and Luke mumbled an 'ohh'. 

"So shall we get going boys?" Luke said. 

Michael and Calum said 'yea!', and said goodbye to Ashton and went to the car outside. 

"Alright, have fun, but not too much fun. I can't have hungover daddy-to-be in the morning" Ashton said hugging his husband. 

"I won't, love you little bean" Luke said leaning down and kissing the bump.

"And I love you lovely" Luke said coming back up to kiss Ashton. 

"We love you too" Ashton said and walked Luke go out the door.

"Ok baby, lets go pig out" Ashton said to his belly and shuffled into the kitchen. 

•

•

•

After eating a whole can of Pringles, a small tub of ice cream, and some jello while watching a full season of The Walking Dead, Ashton got bored without his Luke there with him. 

And plus, he was starting to get cramps that went from his stomach to his lower back. 

So he walked around the house, looking for something to do while rubbing his cramping belly.

He went upstairs and first went into the baby's room. 

The boys painted the room light green, a neutral color because they were waiting to have the gender to be a surprise for when the baby is born. 

The room had a cute forest theme, trees and animals painted on the walls, stuff animals everywhere, all from their families and friends. 

Ashton smiled, he couldn't wait to have his baby in his arms.

Luke and him had been trying for a baby for awhile and they were ecstatic for this baby. 

Ashton then went to the music room. 

The boys had a room where they stored their old guitars and drums they used play when they were younger. 

Ashton, Luke, Calum, and Michael used to have band together, 5 Seconds of Summer they called it.

Ashton smiled as he looked at his drums set, he missed drumming so much, with the pregnancy, he was busy and didn't have time to play. 

"Do ya wanna hear papa play the drums baby?" Ashton asked the baby, it kicked back in response. 

"I'll take that as a yes" Ashton giggled and sat down on his stool and grabbed his drumsticks. 

He twirled his drumsticks with his fingers, thinking of what to play.

He then thought of just playing random notes.

Ashton was really getting into the music, he loved the feeling of playing again. 

And just as he hit the cymbal, making it crash loudly, Ashton had a sharp, painful cramp in stomach. 

"Shit!" Ashton yelped, dropping his drumsticks and his hands shooting to his belly. 

"Woah.." Ashton said rubbing his thumbs against his swollen bump. 

A couple minutes passed and the pain came once again. 

"Ow, ow, ow...ok baby..are trying tell me something?" Ashton asked panting lightly, trying to breathe through the pain.

He got a hard kick in the ribs in return to that with a another pain following. 

"Ah, ok I'm pretty sure I'm labour..ok lets go call Daddy" Ashton said slowly getting up and walked to his bedroom. 

The contractions were coming very fast and it cause Ashton to fall onto his knees in pain. 

"Ahh..fuck!" Ashton said, starting to crawl to his phone on his nightstand.

He sat against the bed with his knees up and dial Luke's number. 

"C'mon Luke, pick up" Ashton said trying to control his breathing. 

[Luke's P.O.V] 

Luke was having a great time being out with his friends. 

He loved spending time with Ashton, but he really needed this. 

And he needed something to get his mind of the whole baby thing. 

Of coarse he couldn't wait to start a family with Ashton and he loved that baby growing inside of his husband, but to be honest, he was scared. 

He felt like he was going to mess something up or he's going to be a bad father. 

Luke's thinking was interrupted as he felt a hand patting his shoulder. 

"You ok Luke?" Michael asked. 

"Oh yea, just zoned out" Luke said shrugging. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Calum asked. 

"Just thinking about Ash and the baby" Luke said sighing. 

"You excited to be a dad?" Michael said.

"Yea, yea, I'm just nervous ya know?" Luke said sipping his drink. 

"You'll be just fine" Calum said smiling. 

Luke smiled back and just then he heard What Makes You Beautiful blaring from his phone. 

"It's Ashton's ringtone" Luke chuckled as his friends gave him a weird look. 

"Hey baby-" Luke said but was cut off by Ashton's screams. 

"The baby's coming!" Ashton yelled over the phone. 

Luke's eyes widened. 

"The baby's coming guys! Let's go!" Luke said nearly pushing Calum to the ground as he ran to his car. 

[Ashton's P.O.V]

Now Ashton was a panting mess, sweat rolling down his face. 

"God...I'm never letting your father touch me again after this..agh!" Ashton said, digging his nails into his hands. 

"Ashton?!" Luke's voice yelled from downstairs. 

"Lukey!" Ashton screamed. 

Ashton heard feet running up the stairs and then saw his husband coming down the hall. 

"Baby" Luke said walking into the bedroom 

"Luke" Ashton sighed putting his arms up. 

Luke knelt down on one knee and wrapping his arms around Ashton. 

"This really hurts Luke" Ashton groaned gripping Luke's shirt. 

"I know baby, I know, let's go to the hospital now ok?" Luke said putting his arm around Ashton's back and the other under his knees and carried him bridal style down the stairs.

Ashton his his face in Luke's neck as the pain got worse. 

Luke put Ashton into the front seat once they got to the car and quickly got in and started the car. 

"Hi Ash!" Michael and Calum said in sync as they were in the back seat. 

"Ugh, shut up" Ashton snarled, everything annoying him at the moment. 

"Geez, sorry" Calum said. 

"No, ya know guys, I'm sorry that I have a human being trying to make its way out of my ass!" Ashton yelled at the two and then squeaked in pain from a strong contraction. 

That made them shut right up. 

Soon they got to the hospital and got into a room in the maternity ward. 

•

•

•

"Ok Mr. Hemmings, you're about 6 centimeters now, we'll just wait until your water breaks and you'll have your baby" 

The female doctor said after checking how dilated Ashton was. 

"Yay" Ashton weakly cheered, putting his legs down from having them bent. 

He was laying on his hospital bed with Luke by his side wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

"Ya hear that baby? We're so close, I'm so proud of you" Luke said sitting in front of him and cupping his face. 

Ashton smiled as Luke leaned in to kiss him. 

But in middle of the kiss, a strong contraction came on, making Ashton scrunching up his face.

"Ow..c-contraction.." Ashton spat out. 

"Ok, ok, take my hand" Luke said offering his hand out, Ashton quickly took it and squeezed really hard. 

"Breathe, Ashton, breathe" Luke soothed, rubbing Ashton's belly. 

Ashton breathed in and out, until the pain was gone. 

"Ya know why don't you take a quick nap, it'll be a while before your 10 centimeters" Luke said running a hand through Ashton's curls. 

"Ok..will you lay with me?" Ashton asked softly. 

Luke nodded as Ashton scooted over in his bed so Luke could get behind him and spoon him. 

Luke laid his head on his arm and wrapped the other arm around Ashton's belly as Ashton fell asleep.

Ashton woke up to the feeling of something wet in between his legs. 

He opened his eyes and looked down and saw a wet spot on the bed down by bottom. 

"L-Luke.." Ashton said grabbing Luke's hand that was on his stomach. 

"What?" Luke said waking up, he dozed off himself. 

"My water broke" Ashton said panicking. 

Luke scrambled up and went to go get the nurses and the doctor. 

"Alright Ashton, I'm just gonna check down there ok?" The doctor said spreading his legs. 

Ashton held on Luke's hand as Luke kissed his knuckles. 

"Ok..who's ready to have a baby?" the doctor smiled. 

"It's time?" Ashton asked. 

"It's time, Luke could you please put on those scrubs for me?" She asked pointed to the clothing. 

Luke went to put on the scrubs as the nurses got themselves and the doctor ready. 

One nurse grabbed one of Ashton's legs as another nurse took the other as Ashton clung onto Luke's hand. 

"Luke, I'm scared" Ashton said looking up at his husband. 

"It's gonna be ok" Luke said. 

"Ok Ashton, on your next contraction, push really hard for me ok?" The doctor said sitting in front of Ashton's exposed lower half. 

Ashton felt the dull pain come and started to push. 

He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out but a squeak. 

"And stop" The doctor said. 

Ashton let out a big breath of air, already exhausted. 

"That was good, the baby's head is crowning, now keep pushing" she said. 

He pushed again, squeezing the life out of Luke's hand, but Luke didn't mind. 

"Your doing so great baby" Luke said as Ashton stopped pushing yet again. 

"Thank you" Ashton panted, softly smiling until another contraction came, meaning he had to push again. 

"Ahh!" He screamed as he felt his baby's head leave his body. 

"The head is out!" the doctor said. 

Luke walked over, still holding Ashton's hand, and looked at his baby's head. 

"Aw babe, it's got a lot of hair" Luke smiled through the surgical mask. 

Ashton laughed lightly and the doctor then told him to push again. 

Ashton screamed out again as the shoulders came out. 

"I-I can't do it anymore" Ashton said falling back to the bed, tears pooling in his eyes. 

"Yes you can baby, you're so, so close" Luke said pushing Ashton's hair out of face. 

"But it h-hurts" he said, a tear falling out of his eye.

Luke caught it with his thumb, "I know but you gotta keep going, I know you can"

Ashton nodded and put his chin to his chest and pushed with all the strength he had left. 

And soon the room was filled with the sound of their baby's cries.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said holding him up and set the crying baby down on Ashton's chest. 

Ashton gasped, watching as they wiped the goo off of his little baby boy. 

"A little boy, Luke we have a boy" Ashton said to Luke as they took the baby to be looked over. 

Luke removed his mask and kissed his husband's slightly chapped lips. 

"Here he is, a 7 pound , 6 ounce bouncing baby boy" a nurse said bringing their baby over to them. 

The baby was swaddled in a blanket and had a blue little hat on his head. 

"Oh..hi, hi my baby" Ashton said looking at the baby's little face, happy tears running down his face. 

"He's perfect Ash" Luke whispered, rubbing the now quiet baby's cheek with the back of his index finger. 

"Thank you for giving him to me" Ashton said. 

"Thank you for having him for me" Luke said back. 

Later on Michael and Calum were able to come and see the new parents. 

"Heyy" Michael said poking his head into the room. 

"Hi, come in" Ashton said sitting at his bed as Luke was holding the baby. 

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Jace Parker Hemmings" Luke said showing the boys his cute little baby. 

"I was right! It's boy!" Calum exclaimed.

"Oh shush up Cal, oh he's adorable!" Michael said gushing over the cuteness. 

"Thank you" Luke and Ashton said at the same time. 

They look at each other and the four boys laughed as Jace just slept. 

Jace Parker Hemmings  
Born November 2nd, 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed..maybe..just a little? 
> 
> If y’all would like to see more and also have wattpad - check me out there at TaylorSmith533! 
> 
> Thanks! xx


End file.
